A vehicle seat often includes a sheet-like carpet member disposed at a back surface of a seat cushion and a seat back (seat structure member), in view of performance of the seat, such as decoration and strength of the back surface of the seat.
For example, a vehicle seat disclosed in JP-A-2006-321353 includes a seat cushion, a seat back, and a carpet member (sheet shape), and is disposed near a luggage floor (a position which is one step higher than a floor surface of a vehicle compartment).
The carpet member is disposed from a lower back surface of the seat back to the luggage floor, and can be sectioned into a first carpet portion and a second carpet portion. The first carpet portion is attached to the back surface of the seat back, while the second carpet portion is attached to the luggage floor.
In the known art, a rear surface of the first carpet portion is provided with a first reinforcing member, and a rear surface of the second carpet portion is provided with a second reinforcing member. The first and second reinforcing members are plate members extended in a sheet width direction, and a gap (a portion which is not provided with any reinforcing member) is provided between the first and second reinforcing members, and is positioned at a desired position of the carpet member (see FIG. 5 in JP-A-2006-321353).
In the known art, as the seat back is tilted forward to be flush with the luggage floor, the portion extending from the lower portion of the seat back to the luggage floor is covered by the carpet member.
Further, the carpet member is bent in an arc shape to stand the seat back up against the seat cushion. At that time, the first carpet portion (the first reinforcing member) is inclined upward, and simultaneously, the second carpet portion (the second reinforcing member) is inclined downward, so that a top of the arc is formed between the first and second carpet portions (a portion that is not provided with the reinforcing member).